Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets
" | image = Secrets of the Cave.jpg | caption = The portal opens. | season = 3 | production = 329b | broadcast = 165 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = J.G. Orrantia Mike Milo | director = Jay Lender "Assistant Director": Sue Perrotto | us = June 22, 2012 | xd = November 3, 2012 | international = October 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Russia) | pairedwith = "Sipping with the Enemy"}} Phineas and Ferb are helping their father unearth a missing piece of Danville history when they run into his lifelong nemesis, Worthington Dubois, at a flea market. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes himself younger to win a children's film festival, and Candace uses the swap meet to try and get an extremely rare Ducky Momo item. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family arrives at the semi-annual Tri-State Area Antique Show and Swap Meet, where Lawrence says they can find anything under the sun, literally, because it's held outdoors. When Phineas asks if they really can find everything, Lawrence replies that there is only one thing that they wouldn't find in the antique show: an 1807 Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper. He explains that only one was ever made and that "it's been lost to the mists of time". Lawrence continues by saying that if he found it he could become the envy of the entire antiquing community, especially Worthington Dubois, Lawrence's antiquing nemesis. Linda is surprised to find out Lawrence has an antiquing nemesis, with Lawrence playfully commenting how Linda doesn't know everything about him. Phineas tells Ferb that he knows what they are gonna do today as Danville Swap Meet plays. After the song, Phineas asks Lawrence how the Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper was "lost to the mists of time". Lawrence then recognizes that he gets melodramatic when it comes to antiques. Phineas then says that he and Ferb found a Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper map in the Parchment Booth. This surprises Lawrence, as there were only three maps made and begins to say that they were, too, "lost to the mists of time" but he stops mid-sentence, noticing he did it again. Perry, now as Agent P, approaches a booth with a comic book on top of a box. He opens the comic book, revealing it to be from the O.W.C.A. and enters it. Major Monogram bids Perry a good morning and straight-up tells him he has no idea what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to because he had been busy giving his closest friends their own personalized ringtones. He notices that Perry and Carl have their theme songs as their ringtones, but when he decided to call his friends he realizes that he doesn't have his own theme song. Anyway, he tells Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz. At the Swap Meet, Candace is complaining about their being at the antique festival and comments about how when people see the stuff on sale at the street, they just walk around it. She stops when she sees the item of her dreams: an extremely rare Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupil variant with a left-handed pull chord. Candace then imagines an angel chorus and a light around her and swears that she must have it, but must act cool. She approaches the stand claiming that a friend of hers need a paperweight and that the Ducky Momo trinket is just the right size. The vendor then tells her that the trinket is a Ducky Momo first-edition-green-pupil variant with a left-handed pull chord and that here are only two of them in America and even rarer than Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper maps, but not quite as rare as the Dorcham and Wesley Boot Scraper. Candace then asks for it and, when the salesman says no, she offers trade it for something. The salesman replies that he wants the only thing he can't have: an early twentieth century silver baby rattle. He says he can't have it because of a disagreement between him and the salesman selling the baby rattle involving a "stupid, silly French cabinet". The baby rattle salesman says that the Ducky Momo one broke the arms off of his armoire and that now it's just a "oire". Candace then deduces that if she gives the salesman the baby rattle, she'll get the Ducky Momo toy. She approaches the other salesman asking to buy the rattle. The salesman refuses to give it to her when he realizes she wants to give it to the other salesman. Candace, undaunted, asks him what he wants "since everyone wants something". The salesman replies that he always wanted a crystal radio. This starts a chain reaction with Candace going to ask a salesman for a requested item only for them to want things like a cane with a cobra on it, the Battle of Danville commemorative dentures, and a pink gorilla suit. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz captures Agent P in film, saying that film business is a "wrap", and explains to Agent P that film is the best medium ever for swaying public attention. So Doofenshmirtz has created a movie that will convince the people from the Tri-State Area to elect Doofenshmirtz their leader. He then shows Perry a clip of the movie, which depicts Doofenshmirtz simply saying, "Make me your leader". He says that he entered the Film Festival to present the movie, until he realized that it is Danville Young Filmmakers Festival, meaning that only people who are less than 15 years old can enter and Doofenshmirtz is 47. But he says that his latest inator, the De-Age-inator, will turn him into a fourteen-year-old so that he can enter the Danville Young Filmmakers Festival and sit back as the people of Danville make Doofenshmirtz the leader of the Tri-State Area. At the Swamp Meet, Candace continues the hunt for the Ducky Momo trinket, now taking notes on things like a banjo, an old time diving suit, and a furry telephone. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence are now approaching, as per the map's instruction, the Boot Scrapers Hall. Inside is a giant statue of a man with his foot raised above a podium, Lawrence claiming this due to the Boot Scrapers taking their crafting seriously. In the pedestal, Phineas notices a plaque with funny symbols. Lawrence recognizes the symbols as Boot Scrape, the secret language of the ancient Boot Scrapers. He deciphers the passage as: "To gain the world and hold the wintel, reverse your mind and mind the lintel". Phineas wonders what the lintel is and Lawrence answers that it's the space between two columns and quickly spots a message on top of the doors in which the trio had come. Phineas wonders if the writing is Greek and Lawrence, who knows Greek, says that he doesn't recognize some of the symbols. Phineas, remembering the message, asks Ferb to use a mirror on the message, revealing it to be written backwards: "The disk of fate drops the boot". Lawrence realizes the Disk of Fate is a coat of arms above the doorway and that the statue's foot is not resting on the podium, and that the podium has a giant slot in it. Grabbing the coat of arms, Phineas discovers it's actually a big penny and tosses it to Ferb, who places the penny in the slot. The foot comes down on the podium, lowering it to the ground, then the whole statue moves to the left, revealing a spiral staircase, with Lawrence commenting that the Boot Scrapers were known for their elaborate spiral staircases. The trio head down the staircase, unknowingly followed by Worthington Dubois, Lawrence's antiquing nemesis. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz finds an unplugged cable and plugs it in, which causes the De-Age-inator to shoot the film wrapping Perry and turning it to oil. Doofenshmirtz comments about how the film melting into oil makes no sense until he remembers that film was made from some petroleum products and the De-Age-inator turned the film younger so it makes some ridiculous sort of sense. Perry then attacks Doofenshmirtz, who throws Perry off of him as he prepares to shoot the De-Age-inator at himself, which manages to successfully turn Doofenshmirtz into a 14 year old version of himself. Doofenshmirtz then gloats, like a teenager, about how he defeated Perry and that all he has to do is take a DVD into the Film Festival to become leader of the Tri-State Area, but Perry blocks his way asking for the disk, until Doofenshmirtz turns around, claiming Perry isn't "the boss of me". Back to Candace, now visibly exhausted, she is shown asking a salesman what's it going to take her to get a 1965 Northern Llama Ranger's Association Commemorative Creamer. To her immense relief, the salesman only wants a dollar. Then she begins to hand items to all of the people she had promised them. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence enter a wide chamber which Phineas mentions it's the inner temple. When Lawrence moves forward, Phineas and Ferb pull him down as cobbler mallets are thrown from various holes in the walls. As they crawl to the door out of the chamber, Lawrence is seen asking why did it have to be cobbler mallets. After escaping the trap and they stop on a safe part of the floor, Phineas says that the trap was a close one, with Lawrence agreeing by starting to say that the boot scrapers were master craftsmen when they suddenly fall through a hole where they were sitting. Lawrence recognizes the room in which they landed as the cavern of secrets and explains that the room was made with materials scraped from boot scrapers of Danville's eldest and who were engineers at hiding. As Lawrence explains this, the trio turn around to see a massive boot falling back and revealing an entrance in its sole. Candace is then seen still exchanging items with salesman, such as a battleship hat, a coffee grinding pogo stick, Bigfoot's letters home, and an evil angel suit. Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence then enter an enormous room with many shelves with boots in them and many boot scraping instruments in the center of the room. Phineas then comments on how he never knew there was a wide variety of historical boot scrapers and wonders which one is the boot scraper. As Lawrence approaches, Worthington Dubois is seen in the doorway. Lawrence explains that only one of the instruments is the real Dorcham and Wesley boot scraper and that no doubt a wrong choice could trigger a nasty booby trap, commenting on how the Boot Scrapers were famously vengeful people and that his decision should require every ounce of antiquing knowledge that he possesses. After long hesitation, with encouragement from Phineas, Lawrence makes a move towards a hedgehog-looking boot scraper, but Worthington Dubois pushes him aside and claims the instrument as the true Dorchan and Wesley boot scraper of legend. However, Lawrence contradicts this by stating that there aren't any hedgehogs in America. Dubois is then squished by a booby trapped giant boot that breaks the floor below him, with Phineas saying that he chose poorly. Lawrence then grabs the rest of the instruments, stating that since the place is falling apart anyways it won´t make a difference, and the trio makes a mad dash for the exit as the temple crumples above them. Back to Candace, she is seen the final items on her list, such as the pink gorilla suit, the Battle of Danville commemorative dentures, and the cane with a cobra on it. Meanwhile, a teenager Doofenshmirtz and Perry are still fighting over the DVD when Doofenshmirtz climbs the De-Age-inator and accidentally activates the rapid fire command, which immediately shoots multiple rays outside the building. Finally, Candace walks to her first salesman and places the silver baby rattle on his table while he goes for the Ducky Momo. Unbeknownst to both, the baby rattle is hit by the De-Age-inator, which cleans it and wipes the patina off of it. As the salesman begins to give the Ducky Momo to Candace, he notices the change and calls off the deal, saying that the baby rattle looks brand new and, as a result, is no longer an antique. Realizing everything she did was in vain, Candace shouts to the sky "WHY!!!!" Still fighting, Perry and Doofenshmirtz break the De-Age-inator, something which the teenaged Doofenshmirtz blames on Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence escape the Boot Scrapers Hall just as it collapses. Lawrence comments on how that was a close one but the three are shocked when Worthington Dubois emerges from the ruins of the Hall and explains that when he fell, he landed in the ruins of the Hall of the Sandal Scrapers, an order of scrapers far more ancient than the Boot Scrapers. Producing an instrument marked as Scrapus Maximus, Dubois announces his plan to use the instrument to become the most powerful antiques collector the world has ever seen as the instrument turns Dubois into a gigantic ghost-like creature. Ferb then says that next time, they should buy new. As Dubois begins to target the trio, a laser hits him from behind and he realizes in horror that it's "his enemies from beyond space" as multiple U.F.O.s begin surrounding him. Phineas happily recognizes one of those piloting a U.F.O. as their friend Garbog while Lawrence and Ferb stand in awe with mouths wide open. Garbog then places Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence in three U.F.O.s as Phineas shouts, "Team Danville, assemble!" Some of the pilots pf the U.F.O.s are shown, such as Conk the caveman, a watermelon, and Jeremy Tree from Wizard of Odd. The fifteen U.F.O.s begins shooting Dubois as many shots hit the front of a screen. Then a T-Rex appears out of nowhere and roars just as a banner that says "THE END" falls in front of it. It is revealed that the whole Phineas and Ferb subplot had been the winning movie of the Danville Young Filmmakers Festival, and the award presenter invites the directors of the movie, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, to join him on stage. In the audience, a still young Doofenshmirtz laments his defeat and begins asking people if they can give him a ride home. Phineas then says that he and Ferb couldn't have done the movie without the help of their father, Lawrence Fletcher, who spent all afternoon making the movie. The spotlight finds him on the audience, seated next to Linda, who tells Lawrence that he never told her that he was good with special effects. Lawrence then humbly replies that it was mostly Phineas and Ferb. Then, Phineas and Ferb also would like to thank the actor that brought Worthington Dubois, their villain, to life. Dubois then corrects "actors" and rips the costume he is wearing, revealing Baljeet standing in Buford's shoulders. Phineas tells them to make a bow, which Buford does, causing Baljeet to fall off, who falls into an orchestra pit and wonders what's it doing in a movie theater. In the audience, Doofenshmirtz continues to ask if someone could give him a ride home. Transcript Songs *"Swap Meet" *"Carl, the Intern" *"He's Major Monogram" End Credits Major Monogram tries to create his own theme song, and Carl sarcastically approves it, to which Major Monogram states that he can do without the sarcasm. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Oh, there you are, Perry None. What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He finds a comic book on a box titled "Agent of O.W.C.A." with an image of Major Monogram and enters through it. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers in this episode. * Isabella does not appear in this episode, whereas Buford and Baljeet appeared during the last 30 seconds of the episode. * Garbog has a completely different design. * Phineas and Ferb's adventure was really just a movie their dad helped them with. The film won the Danville Film Makers contest. *The Fourth wall is broken in this episode by Candace when she says "Heavenly light! Angel chorus!" Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 15, 2012. *Rob Morrow tweets (and includes a photo) about his voice cameo *A related entry at the Disney Channel medianet International Premieres *October 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Russia) *November 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *November 23, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) *November 27, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 5, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) *December 23, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) * December 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *January 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Spain) *January 31, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *February 24, 2013 (Disney Channel Poland) *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 8, 2013 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors * In the beginning of the episode, Ferb's big eye is on the wrong side of his face. Continuity *Candace's red rubber boots reappear in the Danville Swamp Meet. ("Wizard of Odd"). * The Battle of Danville was mentioned again. ("The Curse of Candace") * A picture of a "back-off Perry" is seen again ("Suddenly Suzy") *Jeremy is seen in a tree costume again. ("Wizard of Odd") Allusions *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' - The episode spoofs the title of the 2007 Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer film starring Nicholas Cage. *Amongst the things seen in the background at the swap meet are a set of mud flaps that have a likeness of Perry the Platypus and the phrase, "Back off," which actually exist in real life. *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' - When Lawrence has to pick the correct boot scraper, it alludes to the scene in the Indiana Jones film near the end, where he has to pick the correct Holy Grail. Also, after Worthington Dubois chooses a wrong boot scraper, Phineas says "He chose poorly", the same line the Templar says near the end of the film. *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' - When Worthington Dubois becomes a gigantic ghost-like creature, it is similar to what happened in the movie to Belloq. Also, Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence are seen ducking under cobbling mallets shooting from the walls, similar to darts in the movie. In Raiders of the Last Ark, Indiana Jones says "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Lawrence says, "Cobblers' mallets. Why did it have to be cobblers' mallets?" *'Aladdin - '''The cane with the cobra on it closely resembles Jafar's hypnotizing cobra scepter. *The Avengers'' - Phineas says "Team Danville, Assemble" similar to the saying "Avengers Assemble." *''Jurassic Park'' - The T-Rex roaring with the banner falling in front of the screen at the end of the movie is similar to the scene near the end of Jurassic Park. *''Rambo'' - On the cover of the comic book Agent of O.W.C.A., Major Monogram is dressed like John Rambo. *''Nick Fury'' - The comic book Agent of O.W.C.A., is a reference to the Marvel character Nick Fury, who had a comic book called Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., a peacekeeping agency much like the O.W.C.A. Both organisations later joined forces in Mission Marvel. * Holy Grail - The Boot Scrapers and Sandal Scrapers have similar secrets, runes, rituals, and booby traps to organizations such as the Masons or Templars. The boot scraper itself is nearly as impossible to obtain as the Holy Grail itself. *'Shepard Fairey's "Hope"' - A bar of "presidential bar soap" resembles the famous image of Barack Obama. *'Hardware Store' - The song, Danville Swap Meet may be a reference to the song "Hardware Store" by "Weird Al" Yankovic, which lists items that one can get there. *'Presidents of the United States' - The song, Danville Swapmeet mentions presidential bar soap and features pictures of former presidents George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Ronald Regan, Bill Clinton, and George W. Bush carved on soap and on the boxes. *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' - The name of one of the rooms in the cave is the "Cavern of Secrets", alluding to the "Chamber of Secrets". Trivia *It is revealed that Lawrence knows Greek. *First time that Rocky Horror Picture Show alumni Richard O'Brien's and Tim Curry's characters have interacted, not only on Phineas and Ferb but on any project since Rocky Horror. *When Doofenshmirtz says in order to enter in the Danville Young Filmmakers Festival, he has to be under 15, this could be referring to the time Dan Povenmire said Phineas and Ferb are less than 15 years old, which would make sense, as Phineas and Ferb entered the contest themselves. *Major Monogram's phone is stylized like an iPhone. *Second time that treasure is found. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Third time that Tim Curry voiced a character in the series. (Stubbings and Dr. Lloyd Wexler in "A Hard Day's Knight"). *Garbog, Conk, the T-Rex and the Jeremy Tree appear again. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Wizard of Odd", "It's About Time!") *Second time Doofenshmirtz's invention involves age, the first being the Age-Accelerator-Inator from "Lights, Candace, Action!" *Second time Phineas and Ferb are filmmakers. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Third time a story that the viewers thought it was real ended being fake. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Wizard of Odd") *Phineas and Ferb do special effects for the second time. ("Nerds of a Feather") *Ducky Momo is once again seen or mentioned for the ninth time. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce") *Following "Hail Doofania!", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Bully Bromance Breakup", "Delivery of Destiny" and "Buford Confidential", this is the eighth time Candace does not see the Big Idea. *Second time the "Back Off" mud flappers are seen. ("Suddenly Suzy") *When Phineas and Ferb first appear at the Young Filmmakers stage, they are seen wearing the same outfits they wore at the Totally Tools in "Perry The Actorpus". *Third time Phineas and Ferb show an interest in videography ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Nerds of a Feather") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl (credits only) *Rob Morrow as Flea Market Salesman **Jonathan Ross as Flea Market Salesman (UK/Ireland only) **Gareth Cliff as Flea Market Salesman (South Africa only) *Tim Curry as Worthington Dubois *Alan Tudyk as Salesman #2, Additional Voices *Mikey Kelley as Announcer *Additional voices: Jennifer Hale pl:Skarb Trzech Stanów: But Tajemnic pt-br:Tesouro dos Três Estados: Botas de Segredos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:T Category:Candace Flynn